Demon's Rising
by roxaslover143
Summary: the next chapter in my dark angel series. hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Demon's Rising

Prologue

A shadow moved the evil, twisted castle that was made from the dark mountain. He ran into the throne room with a blood, red scroll in his hand. The cloaked figure bowed low to the ground as he approached the dark king.

"My master, everything has been prepared."

"Good…now you know what to do?" rowin replied from his dark throne.

"Yes my, my lord. That fool prince aviean will have no idea of what's coming."

The figure went to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his master's footsteps walking behind him. Rowin felt the figure's fear. He enjoyed the fear. Breathed it, loved it, and marinated himself in the fear, illuminating from the quivering figure. He slowly walked towards him.

"Why do you fear me? Hmm."

He walked closer to the figure. The figure's heart leaped up into his throat.

"You know I'm a merciful king, and that I always treat my most loyal subjects with great generosity."

Rowin placed his filthy, dark hand firmly on the figure's shoulder. The figure had completely stopped his breathing.

"Now isn't that right? Karroff."

"Yes, yes, m-m-master." Karroff tried to reply.

Rowin slowly let go of his shoulder. Taking in the very last scent of pure fear as he walked over to the nearest balcony. He looked down at his growing armies.

"Karroff, you must get that scroll to prince aviean or else… we'll discuss the punishment later if you don't."

Karroff didn't stand around to argue. He quickly walked out of the throne room, and when he was at a far distance he ran down the halls.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Karroff had reached the dark, twisted stables where his horse was kept. The filthy place had not been cleaned for years as filthy creatures fought each other for scraps of food. He was passing the door before a kragish grabbed him tightly by the arm. It pulled him down next to its giant serpent head. Its sticky tongue licked the outside of his ear as it spoke.

"Master servant, hmm. Your plan will work?"

"Yes… I believe so." Karroff replied as he pulled away from the creature.

The kragish cackled to itself before continuing.

"So a-after we get rid of scum, we w-w-will get rid of other one?"

"yes." Karroff replied slowly. He enjoyed the sense of frail power that he held. For very soon his plan would be put into action. And in his mind, he would have all the power. The power that he had struggled, begged, and clawed for over one hundred years to claim. He smiled.

"_Yes, yes we will." _He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon's Rising

Ch.1 Disguise and sword play

Ok I love disguising myself as lots of different things. I also love playing with any type of sword out there, but I think it would totally be awesome to learn how to fight with a real one.

"Slash! Back stroke! Guard! Keep up your guard!"

The sword master had been shouting out commands all morning, especially to one certain energetic student. This same student had beaten all of his finest champions in six months worth of training, while the champions had six years of training on their side.

"Side step! Tri slash! Left guard!"

The young student was starting to become frustrated.

"How! About! This!?" the student stroked his sword down with such aggravation that his opponents shield cracked into pieces. His opponent slipped and fell to the ground.

"Stop! Enough!" the sword master shouted. "Loran give the man a break!"

From underneath the dark hood loran looked at his exhausted opponent with ice-cold, blue eyes. He held out his hand to the opponent and helped him to stand.

"Good job edin" loran said.

Both of them shook hands before they went both there different ways. Loran went over to the stables to saddle his horse.

"Nice stallion, what's his name?" the sword master asked as he walked up to loran.

"Thunderax, and thanks skry." Loran replied as he tightened the saddle cinch.

Skry looked at his young pupil. Ever sense the beginning he couldn't figure out how such a small, lean muscled young man good defeat his strongest champions.

"Loran, you are the best student I have ever trained. You have taken and learned more from my lessons in a few months than anyone else has within a few years, but if I may ask, why did you take up the sword in the first place?"

From within the depths of the cloak loran's face became stern. Without looking back at his master as he climbed on his horse he answered.

"So that I can find someone I lost."

"How long ago did you lose this person?" skry inquired.

"Four years ago."

Without saying another word loran rode away through the crowded streets. Towards the white castle of prince aviean.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Lureana sat on her bed and sighed. She had been reading old legends from books about angels, heroes, and demons, but she knew that the answer she sought would never be found in a book. She got up from her bed and walked through the busy halls, out of the castle, and out to the stables where thunderax pounded his hooves with impatience. She gently pet his muzzle.

"Sorry boy, no sword play today." She said gently as she put some oats in his feed.

She looked up into the red, golden sunset as the sun sank below the mountains and streams of the west. She knew that's where her friend was. Where her angel was. In those few fleeting moments the sun sank below the mountains.

"Tomorrow is the day thunderax. You better get your rest, because once we're gone, we're not coming back here for a while."

**********************************************************************************************************************

The pale moon was high in the sky. A pair of hooves thundered across the landscape. A silver sword hilt glittered in the moon light. The hooves thundered over a bridge that went straight into the woods of the west.

Lureana rode through the forest with no sign of stopping. She slowed down when she noticed a small, flickering, orange light in the distance. She tied up thunderax and sank into the bushes beside a ring of men surrounded by a small camp fire.

"you know Lishen; we haven't had a decent meal for days! I'm starving!" one of the men complained.

"shush your mouth Sketzer! You don't want ebos to hear…"

Lureana drifted from the argument. If ebos was here he would know where to find slurin, and it was payback time. A man drew her attention at the other side of the camp fire.

"Now, now boys. I know a fair, pretty little lady that would love to help us out." Ebos explained.

"Not if I can help it!" Lureana shouted as she sprang from the bushes.

She jumped right in front of two men and kicked one square in the chest leaving him be winded. Two other men tried to jump on her, but she simply slid over and let them fall on top of each other. Ebos fled from the scene into the dark woods. He stopped to catch his breath in front of an old, gnarled oak tree with a ring of wilting black, white-centered, star-shaped flowers. His breathing stopped when he heard a branch snap somewhere close to him. He quickly pulled out his knife and slowly started backing his way towards the woods. He turned around.

"Hello ebos." Lureana said looking straight into his eyes.

She grabbed ebos by his shirt and rammed him into the old oak. The force of the impact made ebos drop his knife.

"where is he ebos!?" she asked darkly.

"uh, uh, what? uh…who?"

Lureana slammed him into the tree again.

"where is slurin?!" she shouted as she slammed him again causing pieces of bark to fall.

"What… the uh monster! You… uh… I don't know where he went… uh…"

Lureana grabbed her knife and held it directly on ebos's throat.

"Seriously I don't…"

The blade pressed against his skin. Sweat dripped down his face.

"He went uh… west! Yea! He went west!"

"how far west?"

"I…I don't know…uh…"

Blood started to drip down the knife as it was slowly pushed farther in.

"Ok! Ok! He went across the border! To uh… Merish! Yea he went to merish!"

She lowered the blade from his neck. Ebos sighed with relive.

"Now uh… please, please let me go." He whimpered.

A look of fake surprise came to lureana's face.

"Oh! well… I can't do that ebos."

A look of pure terror came to his face as she lifted him higher.

"I can't because I have something "special" in plan for you." she answered as a maliciously evil grin spread across her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Demon's Rising

Ch.2 Bad boy town.

"What's ya gonna to do when they come for you? bad boys, bad boys…" oh! Sorry you've caught me singing one of my songs. Now what can I say about bad boys? Listen to the song. It works.

Lureana rode through the mud covered streets of the filthy out-law hub, the town of merish. Now I've been to filthy place before believe me, but unless you don't count a filthy, dirty town where the streets we only mud, there were drunk people in the streets both left and right, there was always a knife or sword fight being fought in nearly every single bar or hotel, and there was absolutely no relive from all the rats as a filthy place. You need therapy. Seriously you do.

The mud squished, and soaked her boots as she walked into the nearest bar. There was a strong scent of mold and mildew. Green rotten water dripped from the ceiling. Only eyes stared at her as she walked to the counter. Sure everyone went along with their business, but there was always a pair of eyes watching her. She had sat in a chair as the bar tender walked up to her.

"What's you orderin'?" he asked gruffly as he spat in a cup and washed it with a filthy rag.

"I need information about someone." She replied.

"You need info… what? Never heard of that drink before."

Lureana just rolled her eyes with annoyance underneath her cloak. She leaned over so that the bar tender could hear her.

"Where's slurin?" she whispered.

The bartender's face became terrified at the name. He slowly limped over next to lureana and pulled up a chair.

"What's you name now sonny?"

"Loran." She answered.

"Well loran, I don't know if this slurin character owes you some money or something, but I wouldn't go after him if I were you. He's the type of person that you just don't want to mess with."

"Well trust me." She replied slowly. "He'll want to see me."

The bar tender looked left, then right. He slowly grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write on it.

"Now listen here." He said as he wrote frantically. "You didn't get this from me, you don't know me, and you never came here, got it?"

He shoved the parchment over to her and then quickly went up the stairs, tripping as he did. Lureana looked down at the parchment; she could barely make out the writing.

"He's down the street in the abandoned, black house. Turn right to enter it from there, and may the goddesses of this world protect you from his wrath…."

She left the parchment on the counter and went out into the pouring rain. Through the thick mist she caught someone walking down the street. He walked with grace. Too graceful to be human.

"slurin." she whispered.

She slowly followed him through the rain. She didn't know that he had sensed her presence. He walked into a thin, dark alley way, and waited.

She peeked into the alley, there was nothing there. She slowly walked into it grasping the hilt of her sword. Her barley heard the slightest movement before something crashed down on top of her and pinned her in the mud.

"Who are you?!What do you want?!" slurin shouted as lighting ran throughout the sky.

"Slurin stop! It's me! Stop!" lureana screamed as she struggled to get free.

Slurin immediately knew the voice. He desperately tried to back away from her, but slipped in the slick mud into a deep puddle behind him. I'll he could do was look at lureana's muddy, ticked-off face.

"What…what are you doing here?" He asked as they both stood up.

She looked dumb-founded at slurin, like if something heavy came from the sky and fell on her head.

"What am I doing here?" she paused. "What… what kind of question is that?!"

Slurin grabbed her arm and pointed towards the gates.

"Lureana you've got to go know! You can't stay here!"

Lureana would not take that statement for an answer. Catching slurin by complete surprise she punched him straight across his face. Slurin twisted over and fell back into the puddle unconscious.

"_Great… just great." _Lureana thought to herself.

She grabbed slurin by his ankles and dragged him through the mud. She struggled with great effort until she finally got him on her saddle. She looked at his dirty face. A soft pang throbbed in her heart. She found a clean puddle and washed his face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, but I have to know." She whispered to him.

Lureana grabbed thunderax's reins and walked through the filthy, black, rotten gates of merish.


	4. Chapter 4

Demon's Rising

Ch.3 Old love never dies.

Now I've watched and read plenty of chick-flicks, romances, and soap-operas. But if you truly have found the perfect person for you, and you've known them forever, and they loved you the same way you loved them, and this was the type of love that most people would cross oceans for. I don't think your lovers mistakes would matter in the past, present, or future, because the love is always there. It never leaves.

The thunder was raging through the sky above the little abandoned cottage. Slurin slowly opened his eyes. He felt the soft bed; he found the glass of water next to him. He quickly looked towards the door as lureana shut it behind her.

"Well, look who's finally awake. I was begging to worry, considering it's been three days. So how are you feeling?"

"A little discombobulated." He answered.

Lureana pulled up a chair beside him. They looked at each other. No words passed between them. Lureana's heart had longed for this moment. She had hungered for him to say those three words, but know she was beginning to doubt herself.

"_Was it all a mistake? Was I wrong?" _her mind raced. She finally broke the silence.

"Slurin… you know what I came for, don't you?" her heart dropped when he didn't respond.

Slurin looked away, he couldn't do this. Not to her.

"Well then…" lureana continued. "Maybe it was all a dream."

Slurin's heart sank as she stood up from her chair. His eyes had begun to water. His soul began to scream as she walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." her voice had become dry. "But I guess…"

Tears started to stream down her face as she touched the door. She could barely keep herself together. Slurin still didn't respond.

"I guess the day you left…"

Slurin's heart felt like bursting. He started to move. He struggled to let her go.

"It was all over… wasn't it?" the door started to open.

Slurin's heart couldn't take any more. He jumped from his bed and grabbed lureana. He looked at her. He wrapped her gently in his arms and held her close. Tears went down both their faces. He let his soul mingle with hers. He truly believed that he had truly found someone that cared about him. He had found his beloved. He gently lifted her face and looked into those same caring, loving, beautiful blue eyes that had saved him four years ago.

"No it wasn't over." His face slowly came closer to hers. "And it's still not over."

He had completely stopped breathing as his lips touched hers. He had expected her to struggle, fight, and flee from him. Lureana didn't, she wouldn't. She wrapped her arms around him. A strong, powerful feeling surged through the bodies as they stayed in that position. A grey wolf howled to the pale moon in the distance.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

A black crow sat on a twisted branch. He stood watching an abandoned cottage. All day he had watched, he always saw a cloaked person run out, and then back in. That same night he left that perch and flew. He flew over the mountains, clouds, streams, and plains until he reached the dark forbidding clouds that had cloaked the dark mountain. He dove through the clouds into an open window. He finally landed on a black counter in the dark king's sleep chamber, and there he waited. The old crow knew his master would be there shortly.

The crow had begun to grow impatient. A dark voice rang throughout his small mind.

"I'm sorry my pet, I'm afraid I won't be able to come up there." Rowin's voice rang through the crow's mind. His white eyes began to glow.

"So please, tell me what news you have." Rowin asked.

"My master, I have rich, powerful news. I've seen something that I believe that will be of use to you."

Rowin plunged into the crow's memories. He had become the crow as he felt the cold wind rush against his feathers. He smelled the fresh air. He looked at the cloaked figure carry in someone. He knew this person's scent very well.

"Well, I've finally found my son…hmm" he paused for a moment, leaving the crows memories.

"Well done my pet. Your food is below you, you may have your reward."

Rowin grinned in his dark torture chamber. He had finally gotten the information he needed to help him better ensure his victory of this war. He left his chamber. A deadly plan was about to be unleashed into a terrible reality.


	5. Chapter 5

Demon's Rising

Ch.4 Capture and torment.

I for one hate when people just burst through a door without knocking first. It's just plain rude, it doesn't matter who you are either. Period.

The grey clouds hung over the mountains. The animals started to scurry back to their homes as the rain started to gently drip from the heavens. On the lonely, wet porch slurin watched the sky. There he pondered. He also sought for something; he knew that what his heart sought for was too dangerous to have, but this isn't what was bothering him. A small feeling had started to grow inside his chest. A warm feeling, not strong enough to be a full flame, it was shallow. It was only warm enough to be on the edge of cold. Lureana opened the door. She wondered as well, but not what he wondered.

"slurin what are you doing?" she asked him.

He didn't reply. He couldn't shake the feeling. He didn't know if it was good, evil, dangerous, or harmless. He was confused. He had never had this feeling before. He still pondered as he slowly followed lureana inside. He could tell something was on her mind.

"lureana are you alright?"

"yes."

"then what's wrong?"

"nothing, I actually just wanted to ask you something. That's all."

"what?" he asked as he sat in a chair.

"slurin… I just want you to use your powers for good reasons. If you could learn to control yourself, you could help aviean defeat your father. Now I know you don't like him much, but it might give you a chance to show everyone who you are… who you truly are."

Slurin was hesitant. He had never thought of himself as anything that his father had taught him to be. A monster. He looked out of the window. The rain was pouring. The clouds had become darker. He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he sensed many horses trotting towards the cottage. He turned to lureana.

"I will… try lureana."

He gently grabbed her hand. Nothing else in the world mattered at this moment. He was with his beloved, and nothing would ever change that.

Men crashed through the door. They surrounded slurin and lureana. Their swords were drawn.

"So karroff was right." Aviean said as he stepped through the door. "The little witch was hiding the evil abomination!"

Lureana's face turned red. She pushed her way through the solders. She looked aviean straight in the face. Her eyes burned like blue fire.

"I'm not hiding an abomination. Oh, and another thing… I absolutely refuse to marry a thick-headed, selfish, stuck up, big, fat, and absolutely soulless prince like you!"

Aviean's face had become dark. His green eyes flashed with anger, hate, and then pure hatred. He grabbed lureana roughly by her wrist and shoved her outside.

"Seize him!" he shouted as he went out the door.

Slurin struggled to escape his attackers, but there were too many of them to fight off. They grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground. The chained him on his neck, arms, wrists, waists, and ankles. He was barely able to catch his breath before something jerked him out of the house. A machine was attached to the chains that kept pulling. He couldn't stop himself from being dragged through the mud.

"You should have known monster." Aviean said coldly. "That I always win."

Aviean kicked slurin's face. Lureana broke loose from the guard the held her and bolted at aviean. She jumped on to him grabbed his throat. He threw her off sending her onto some sharp rocks that cut into her hands. He stood above her. His eyes were full of fury.

"You little witch!" aviean shouted as he slapped lureana. She fell back into the mud unconscious.

Slurin's mind was boiling. He fought back the demon as best as he could. He was slowly losing control.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed as he charged towards aviean.

He was only one foot away before something shocked his entire body. He fell to his knees. He grasped his chest stunned. Aviean looked at the creature at his feet.

"Magic. It's a wonderful thing isn't it?" he smiled wickedly. "Can't break through enchanted chains, can you?"

Aviean looked at the solders standing around him. He whistled for his horse and got onto the saddle. He looked back at his solders smiling.

"Have fun." He said as he rode over to lureana.

The solders chuckled as they surrounded slurin. Slurin struggled to stand; he could only see one thing. A solder grabbed lureana and threw her in front of aviean on his saddle. They started to ride away.

"Lureana!" slurin shouted.

A soldier kicked slurin's stomach. He shouted for her again only to be answered with two more kicks. While one solder punched another one hit or spat. Every solder had a torturous turn. The brutality continued for hours. The sun had sunk below the hills. They laughed as they went on their way. Slurin could only feel pain. Every muscle throbbed; he felt warm blood flow from his nose and mouth, the knife wounds on his side stung with every rain drop that fell on them. They had left him unchained, but he was broken, injured, and his soul was torn.


	6. Chapter 6

Demon's Rising

Ch.5 Deceit.

Now there is only one thing that I can say about deceit. Don't do it. you eventually end up hurting all the people around you, or worse. You end up losing them. Permanently.

Aviean had no tolerance for any escaping. He had set guards around at every exit, on every floor of his castle. Lureana was not allowed to leave her room without an escort. Every night she prayed for slurin. For his safety, and she also prayed that his heart wouldn't go to vengeance. Every night she waited for him on her balcony, for seven nights she waited. On the seventh night she had an unexpected visitor.

"she-master?" a small, squeaky voice said behind her.

Lureana turned to see wigglywort on her floor. He looked at her with huge, concerned eyes. A tear streamed down her face.

"oh don't cry, she-master" he squeaked as he jumped onto her bed. "what's wrong?" he asked.

"nothing. I'm crying because its feels so good just to see a friendly face."

"stupid man hasn't let you leave? Go anywhere?"

Lureana smiled at the little rat. Her little friend always brought humor to her life, and right now she defiantly needed it.

"yes… stupid man" she sighed as she looked back towards the mountains.

"why not just climb down?" he suggested.

"because aviean has killed all the vines to climb down on." Lureana replied.

"stupid man do what?!" Wigglywort's little body shook with anger.

"oh! I hate stupid man! Hate! Hate! Hate! If there's any way that I can be of assistance to you she-master, please let me know."

Lureana didn't respond. Her mind was far away from this place. Far, far away. she was flying through the clouds. Flying with her beloved. The angel had joined them together in an unbreakable bond, this bond was what we know as marriage, but they called it holy matrimony.

"she-master?"

Lureana looked back at the little rat. A gentle smile spread across her face.

"wigglywort…can you keep a secret?"

"absolutely, positively!" he answered.

"I… kissed slurin." She whispered. "I also…"

Lureana's face became serious. She quickly walked over and began to frantically search for something. Wigglywort's ears twitched with curiosity.

"What are you looking for?"

"Some more food for you, so that you can do something for me."

"Oh, fair she-master, this time you don't have to give anything to me. I will do whatever you need me to do, for free this time."

"Thank you wigglywort. I need you to go get my father and bring him here."

"Is he the big, fat one? Or the small, fat one?"

"He's the small one. Now please go, and please hurry."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana waited for another two months. Her father had still had not come to visit her. She had begun to worry if wigglywort couldn't do the job. Unfortunately however, her troubled were only going to take a turn for the worst. Her mother opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"mother what's…"

"How dare you!" her mother shouted.

"How dare I what?" lureana said confused.

"You kissed that filthy monster! And now our family is disgraced in the eyes of the public!"

"mother, I…"

"Why?! Why would you do this?!" her mother began to scream.

"because, I…"

"Why?!"

"Mother!"

"Answer me now lureana!"

"Because I love him mother!"

Her mother's mouth dropped. She nearly fell onto the floor as she struggled to stand. She slowly started towards the door.

"mother, please don't …"

"Don't you dare speak to me!" Her mother snapped. " I raised you to be a noble woman, but what I have standing before me is a miserable bar maid!"

"mother… why are you…"

"don't ever revere to me as your mother again. I disown you lureana, your father may do what he may, but you are no longer my daughter.

Her mother stormed out of the room. That would be the last time lureana would ever see her mother.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Lureana lay on her bed. Her eyes were red and swollen. A warm breeze blew in the summer night. The pale moon was high in the sky. A soft knock came from her door. Her father quickly and quietly walked into the room. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Lureana." He said softly. "Lureana you must go."

Lureana sat up on the edge of her bed. Her father's eyes began to water when she still wouldn't look at him. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Lureana. I will speak to your mother about her appalling behavior this morning, but always know that I will never disown you. You will always be my daughter."

Lureana couldn't speak. Her heart was full of joy. She threw her arms around her father and wept. Her father gently padded her back as he put his lips next to her ear.

"You must go now. There is a carriage waiting for you outside the castle doors. Don't worry the guards are all well drunken. The carriage will take you to a cottage that has everything you will need."

Lureana released her father and quickly threw her cloak around her and grabbed her sword. She looked at her father as she grabbed the door.

"Father, I need you to do me a favor."

Her father nodded.

"I need you to send a doctor to the cottage if you can. I need him to do something for me, something personal."


	7. Chapter 7

Demon's rising

Ch.6 Nightmares

Have you ever had terrible nightmares before? I mean the type of nightmares that haunt you every time you go to sleep? every night slurin would have nightmares, but in his anger and sorrow, these are the worst nightmares any one could have, because these nightmares come from the very source of where the demon's we have began.

Slowly slurin's fingers clawed through the mud. For days he dragged himself, following the long-dead trail towards lureana. He only stopped to drink. Although there wasn't much to drink from the shallow, dirty puddles on the beaten path. For days he desperately fought back the pain of his stab wounds. For days he desperately tried to contain his anger, his hatred against aviean. For two and a half months he crawled, his strength was all but gone. His mind was frustrated, confused, lost. He couldn't find an explanation of why his wounds wouldn't heal; everything in his life was going wrong. Pain, pain was all that he felt. As the sun was setting that day his mind had become cloudy, his body was burning. He struggled to keep going, he pushed, strained for his body to keep going. He could only see a dark, fuzzy shadow approach him before he entered a world of darkness.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

Slurin's mind rang with screams. Petrifying, horrible, shrieking screams. A trembling man was before him. Pleading for his life, begging for mercy in front of him.

"_Please….please I beg of you."_

"_**Oh, but I gave you a chance… and now my young son is going to show you how we deal with traitors!"**_

Slurin's little five year old hand shook as he raised a knife.

"_Please! I only serve you! Please! I have a family to care for!"_

"_**Slurin. Kill him."**_

Slurin's heart raced. Red fire started to sprout in his father's eyes. A firm grip grasped his arm.

"_**Slurin… do it now!"**_

Slurin screamed as his body shocked him back into conscious. He breathed hard as big drops of sweat dripped down his face. An old man wrinkled with age came into the room; he smiled an old gentle smile as he came next to slurin's bed side.

"Well, well, well…come back from the dead have you?" he chuckled as he helped slurin sit up. "Is it warm down there with the devil?"

"What?" slurin asked groggily?

"Well you've nearly been asleep for two months now, tossing and turning non-stop. I found you dying in the middle of the road leading to town; you had enough "midon poison" in you to take out twenty, healthy solders."

A loud knocking came from the front door, slurin cold only feel the adrenalin rush through his veins as he leapt out of his bed.

"There after me!" slurin shouted as he struggled to run.

His body became weaker with each step. Each muscle strained, sweat mingled with blood as the wounds tore open.

"Wait! You still have to heal! Stop!" the old man shouted trying to keep slurin from falling.

Slurin fell to the floor. Blood flowed from his wounds, a voice screamed in his head to kill. An emotion so corrupted with pure delusion and madness, consumed in darkness with only pain to join. Slurin slowly felt his breathing slow, his sight drifted… nothing but darkness remained.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

A soft wind blew, the trees swayed and danced with the wind. The soft ground was warm; the sun was high in the sky as slurin woke. The wind lifted him up gently until he could stand. His body had healed, he looked at his hands, he had no claws, no grey skin, his hands had become normal. He slowly felt his face. No scars. He slowly looked around the golden meadow.

A stronger wind started to blow, the trees began to wilt and catch fire. The ground became hard and black. Thousands of dark souls flew from the sky and tore in to slurin. He screamed with excruciating pain before he felt hot fire burning his skin.

"**Wake up!" **a distant voice shouted.

Slurin opened his eyes. Lureana held his hand tightly, she quickly embraced him. The joy, the love, everything became overpowering. A dark presence was coming towards them, slurin's mind flashed with images of the dark king.

"Lureana run!" he screamed as the wall next to them exploded in flame.

Slurin coughed as he tried to stand, claws ripped into his back as he was thrown into another wall.

"Where is she boy!" rowin shouted as he grabbed slurin. "I need her?! Where is she?!"

Slurin's claws slashed into his attacker's face, rowin screamed in pain as slurin fled into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Demon's rising

Ch.7 Pride and Death.

Aviean's white horse trotted down the beaten path through the woods. Fifty of his finest solders followed behind him, a little black pony desperately tried to keep up with the white stallion with karroff desperately trying to keep his balance.

"My lord, my lord!" karroff exclaimed as he finally got up with aviean, reaching into his cloak he pulled out a red scroll. "Please my lord, you need to read this scroll. It might tell us where…"

"Karroff. Do not bore me with your useless advice; I know exactly where she is."

"You do my lord?"

"Yes, after forcing her father to take enough truth serum, he finally told us where he has hidden her."

Aviean turned his sharp eyes towards something moving bushes on the side of the road; he quietly ordered his solders forward. The horses nickered nervously; lureana tripped over a tree root and fell into the middle of the path.

"Well, well, well… look what we've found here." He mocked.

"Aviean we can't…"

"Silence you little wretch! This will be the final time that you will escape from me! We will be married today!"

"Aviean we have to run away from here! Now!" lureana shouted.

Slurin crashed through the trees right into aviean. Aviean flew off his saddle and landed on top of his enemy, he drew his sword.

"Aviean! Now is not the time!" slurin shouted as he pushed aviean off of him.

Slurin eye sight flew a few meters in front of him, he say a thin black, foggy curtain heading towards them. His pupils went small with terror.

"Lureana! Drop down!" he screamed as he fell to the ground.

The only other ears that heard this command was aviean and karroff, the soldiers stood their ground as the unknown force that was coming towards them. The curtain gently passed over them, one soldier looked at his arm, he didn't have time to scream before his body erupted into black flame. Soldiers screamed as they ran through the woods trying to put out the black fire. Within in a few minutes only blackened bones were scattered on the forest floor.

Aviean slowly stood up; his knuckles turned white gripping his sword. A dark shadow came onto the scorched path.

"Prince Aviean…. What a pleasure it is to meet you." rowin mocked.

"You the one to talk, it's so nice to finally meet the coward who starts all this destruction and doesn't even dare to raise his ugly head out of his black hole in the ground like a snake the moment he's weakened."

Rowin's eyes flashed with anger, he smirked as he studied the figure before him. Aviean waved his sword in a pose to duel. A small gurgling noise came from rowin's throat. The noise grew and grew until he burst into a mocking laughter.

"You? Ha-ha you want to, ha-he-he-ha-he, to, to duel me? What kind of joke is this? Ha-ha you are just a big, spoiled, donkey's. Ha-ha-he-he-ha, behind."

Aviean's insides started to burn with rage. His cheeks burned as his temper rose while rowin continued to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha and your tail has these, entire ha-he-he-ha-ha pretty little girl bows all over it."

Rowin shouted in rage, he charged toward rowin. The next seconds passed by in a blink. The sound of ripping clothes, and tearing flesh rang in his ears. Aviean's heart sank as he looked up into rowin's blood, red eyes. His pupils as bottomless and empty as his soul, slowly he looked to the other side as his sword glistened in the sun, only small specks of black blood decorated the blade's end.

Rowin wrapped his cold, gray, evil fingers around Aviean's wrist. He smiled a wicked, evil smile as he whispered into Aviean's ear.

"My turn." Aviean's soul plummeted.

Rowin threw aviean into the air and grabbed him by his ankle. Aviean felt the sharp claws dig into his flesh as he was thrown into a thick, old, dark grey, oak tree. His mind whirled as he felt the cold fingers wrap around his throat.

Aviean reached into one of his hidden pockets and pulled out a knife. He slashed in the air praying that something would happen as his eyes were closed. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw his knife stained with black blood, a small trickle of blood flowed from rowin's black wing making his scales glint in the setting sun.

Rowin eyes filled with hatred. He looked straight into Aviean's green eyes; his bottomless pupils seemed to suck in Aviean's courage and strength. His lip twitched with anger as he spoke.

"You really, shouldn't have done that. That was a bad mistake." Rowin hissed.

Rowin threw aviean into a bunch of bushes with sharp short branches. Aviean seemed to dangle there for a few fleeting second before a loud snap rang through the forest.

Aviean fell against a young birch tree, red blood started to stain and flow into the white bark. Rowin walked up to Aviean with Aviean's sword in his hand, aviean tried to conceal his pain, but groaned in his effort.

Rowin kneeled down next to the prince, he took a deep breath. Sucking in the smell of blood, and the fleeting sense of life, he watched the prince struggle to keep breathing, taking in all of the pain of his fallen victim.

"You were always a pompous, arrogant brat." Rowin spat into Aviean's face.

Fear flashed in Aviean's eyes. The red met the green. Aviean groaned in pain as the sword dug into his chest, cutting right through his heart. Aviean gurgled as the blood came up his throat, he gave one last labored breath before his clenched hands became still.

"Farewell… noble prince." Rowin stood up kicking some dirt into the lifeless face.

Rowin surveyed the death around him; he looked at the blackened skeletons, the pale, bloody prince. He sniffed the air. Death was everywhere in his mind, but he had let the one thing he wanted slip away right out of fingers. His mind and soul filled with anger, his pupils became snake slits in his red eyes. His roar of rage echoed through the dark mountains.


	9. Chapter 9

Demon's Rising

Ch.8 Ghosexium

Have you ever heard of anything that can total destroy everything you hold dear? Even your mind"? Things like spells, potions, and other magical things, but like all things, most of these things can be used for good and evil, but what if there was such a thing where it could only do evil? I was rummaging around some old scrolls in prince Aviean's castle when I found a small paragraph that spoke of such a potion, well more like ghost blood, the blood of the long deceased kragish people.

Rowin pace was quick in his dark castle halls, his temper boiled and his hatred unsettled. His dracosh guards shook in terror as he passed.

"Suka!" Rowin shouted. "Suka come here now!"

The old, black crow shuddered. He stretched his stiff wings as his pale, blind eyes blinked. He took off from his perch at the highest tower and flew through the castles window holes. He had memorized the castle through the long years of serving his master. His wing stung from the old wound from the arrow that had struck him years ago. He still remembered how his master had found him, healed him, and had kept him safe all these years.

Suka also remembered that his master had been young then, gentle, and caring, but something had changed his master. Something dark and evil, but he still served as loyal as all those years before. The old crow gently floated down, landing on his master's shoulder.

"Yes my master." He said in a crackling voice. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong my pet." Rowin said as he gently stroked suka's feathers. "There's just been a little obstacle put into are path."

The cold, dark wind blew through the dark halls, it howled like dying screams through the dark, twisted windows. Rowin went up a long, spiral stair case. He walked to the top reaching a black, metal door. Decorated with black gem stones with a silver handle of a deadly dragon's head spewing flame. The dragon's ruby eyes were warm; a small light glowed inside of them. Rowin reached his long, pale nails out onto the spewing flame, twisting the flame until a small _click _rang out in the small hall. The door slowly swung itself open. Suka eyes widened, inside the room all sorts of deadly, torturous machines laid in the darkness. Many of them showed stained, splotches of blood on the walls behind them.

Rowin spoke in a cold tone, he slowly scanned his eyes surveying the room.

"We have to find a way, to lead him back to the truth. The show him that he can never run from what he is, from what his destiny is, to show him back to the reason why I created him, but for some reason my mind has become clouded whenever I think about how. Until tonight"

The air was filled with the smell of heavy dust and old blood. Rowin had walked over to an old, nearly broken, black dresser. A broken mirror lay on top of it. The mirror was covered thick with dust; a small sapphire barely glimmered in the small firelight.

Rowin opened the top drawer of the dresser. He rummaged through old papers, letters, and clothes. His hand stopped over a small blue and silver locket. A small tear started to come from his eye, but it quickly vanished as his eyes filled with anger. He cast the locket to the side and pulled out a small vile. The vile contained a bubbling, dark purple liquid. The vile was hot to the touch but quickly cooled as it was exposed to the dank air.

Suka's eyes widened with interest, he gazed into the liquid. His mind puzzled over what it could be, he could not see its color but felt its heat on his soft feathers.

"What is that fascinating objects my master?"

Rowin stroked his cold fingers on suka's hard beak.

"It is Ghosexium my pet; it is what flows through my veins. It is the precious gift that the mighty kragish gave to me all those years ago. It is what gives me my power, the same thing flows through my son's veins."

"Then how is it going-"

Rowin roughly grabbed the old crow's wing, threatening to tear the wing from the poor bird's body.

"Don't dare interrupt me you insolent bird! Understand?!"

"Alright! Alright!" the crow squawked in fear. "Ok! Ok! Let me go!"

Rowin tossed the bird onto the top of the dresser; Suka ruffled his feathers to calm himself. Rowin held up the small vile, savoring his evil ideas to take revenge.

"You see my pet, this is a very active, and aggressive does. When you drink this you become so full of anger and rage that you forget everything, your mind is only consumed in flames. You become the darkest monster ever to roam this earth, the very weapon to destroy armies. With this running through my son's veins he will only listen to me, and he will be unstoppable!"

Rowin's eyes burned with ideas of conquer, fire, and death to his enemies. When he would finally triumph, and take what was rightfully his.

"Soon all those fools will regret! Soon they will taste my wrath, and they shall suffer! Oh, yes they shall suffer! For on the morning of my victory the land will be soaked with their blood! The sun will burn their corpses! And I Rowin the Great will be emperor and ruler of other lands beyond until everyone will bow to me! Worship me! Serve me for eternity!"

Suka's eyes widened, in the first time in years, with fear. His heart had finally realized that his master's desires and dreams did not come from hopes and dreams, but from the deepest part of insanity, madness, and hatred in his heart.


End file.
